Tenacious D and Me, Part 1
by New-Wave-Prodigy
Summary: This is my story about me, and Tenacious D.
1. Tenacious D, and Me Chapter 1

The D, and me. Chapter 1.

Hey, I'm Austin, Austin Kryta. I live in Canada, been here all my life, until something that happened to me the other day. But first, let me tell you who I am. I'm a big Tenacious D fan, HUGE, I have most of their songs and some merchandise I bought on vacation in the states. I'm a punk rockin', metal thrashin' kind of guy. You know the thing, pink ties, spazzed out shirts, ripped pants, you get the idea.

Okay, so recently I ran in to, well you guessed it, Jack Black. I talked to him for a bit and asked if he wanted to come back to my place to check out some licks I wrote down. I'm pretty sure he was stoned, but by the looks of it, it was pretty enthusiastic. So I lay out some licks I wrote and the look on his face was widened eyes, open mouth, he was in shock.

"Just a second, kid" he says to me while whipping out his cell phone.

"Dude! You gotta check this kid out! He's amazing! I think he might be him..." I couldn't make out who was on other line or what they were saying. "13 I think... yeah... uh huh... alright see ya in a sec." And as soon and his phone closed, THE Kyle Gass, bursts though my door with his guitar, walks over with a serious face and says,

"This him?"

"Yeah, this is the kid"

There was a long pause as Kyle thurally investigated me.

"He doesn't look like the one..."

As I stood there confused and a little annoyed, as they whispered back an forth to each other, taking a second to look at me to as if was a crime scene or something. Finally Kyle spoke,

"What's your name kid?"

"Austin... Austin Kryat" I said nervously as he stared at me. There was another pause as Kyle looked over my guitar, pulling the strings, testing the tension and fiddling with tuners.

"It's nice, where did you get it?"

"National music, heard of it?"

"Yeah, we stopped there to pick some picks and drums sticks once, pretty sweet, kinda small but still some awesome stuff." Jack said convincingly enough.

"Yeah, my uncle owns the guitar part of the store."

"You mean Dennis?!" Jabbles gasped "We toured with him a while back, that guy's a legend!"

"He's only my uncle... I know he's like, awesome at guitar or what ever but.. A legend?"

"No! Jack, don't get in to that, he's to young."

"But he's in the line, he must be him!"

For about a minute I just stared at them wondering what the hell they were talking about, but I don't really care, more importantly, I'm hanging out with THE D!!

Chapter 2 coming soon....


	2. Chapter 2

The D, and Me. 2.

Okay, so you know how this all started. So now, KG and JB are in MY house, arguing about I don't know what, while I stand here confused and pretty clueless. They quietly argued with each other for a few minutes before looking and me, what were they thinking? What are they going to do with me?

"Lemme show you somethin' kid," Kyle said suddenly, breaking the odd silence between us.

"See this?" he asked, holding out his arm and pointing to the joint of his wrist, on the back of his hand. There was an oddly shaped scar, it looked like a guitar pick, a triangle guitar pick to be exact.

"Now I can't tell you what it means yet, but do you have a scar like this?"

"Just a sec," I replied as I walked in to the other room to check myself out.

"Yeah actually, it's right here" I said showing him the scar on the back of my neck as I walked back out, several minutes later. It was an ark shaped pick, you know the ones, one edge pointed, the other curved.

Kyle's eyes opend as he almost fell in to the chair behind him.

"We gotta talk dude," Jack said to me, as if he didn't want Kyle to hear him.

"The scar on you neck... It's not just an ordinary scar," He exclaimed, "look." he pointed to his bicep on his left arm, there was a scar on him too, but it wasn't like the scar on Kyle or me, it was shaped like... A microphone? I could see the vivid image of a microphone head on his arm. "These scars are the three most legendary f***cking scars on this side of the universe. The one I have is passed down through generations of singers, lead singers, a bet you Sting has one, or that dude from ACDC. Yours on the other hand is for pasionate lead guitarists that become the fastest most awesome players. And Kyle's... Well lets just say he shouldn't be playing lead guitar." I looked over to see how Kyle was doing. His eyes were still wide, and he was sitting in my chair scratching his head as if he was solving the world greatest mystery, wich to him it probably was.

"Kage, I think it's about the time we scadadled outta here" Jack said gesturing for the door.

"Yeah... yeah, be there is a sec..." Jack walked out with Kyle's guitar and looked back at me for a second before leaving my sight through the doorway.

"Where's you parents, Austin?" Kage asked me.

"Dad's in Alberta working and my mom is out at the store... Why?"

"Come with us," he said to me "you need to learn more about this.."

"But.. mom doesn't have her cell with her..." I said sadly, "But I can just leave a note." I said with a grin. I quickly jotted down a note for my mom, that said "Hey, leaving, bye..." but I thought that was kinda subtle and a little harsh, so I cumplede up the paper and got another one for a new note, "I'll call you later, I'll explain why I'm gone."

I figured it was convincing enough, even though I knew it wasn't for her.

I ran out of the house, locked to the door and jumped in the back of a sweet car Kyle and Jack bought after a gig in Toronto. It was chrome black with gold plated rims. It was a convertible, Farari I think, and the inside was covered in red fur and leather dash board. It was amazing, probably worth 200 to 300 thousand dollars. But where were we headed? I asked Jabbles where we were going but he just looked at me and said "Surprise."

What did he mean by "Surprise"? Did he know it was my 13th birthday at the end of the month?

Or did he have something in store for me because of these scars? Ugh, this is confusing...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The D, and me. Part 3.

We took off around 6 PM, at this time of year it was already dark, so dark I could barely see Kyle and Jack. There was very long silence as we drove, it was the kind of silence that seemed almost... Natural. The way my life was going, anywhere's but here on this crudy island is better. Sure, there's some people that really mean a lot to me here, but I'll be fine, I'll come back... Right? As these thoughts floated around in my mind, I became slightly depressed, regreting leaving, trying to think of the brighter side of this whole thing. The sorrow was to much for me to handle, I had to shake this from my mind, I decided I would sleep on it, closing my eyes slowly as the world faded away...

As I awoke, I noticed that Jack wasn't in the car, we were parked by a large building that looked pretty run down. I could tell it was an old apartment place, but what were we doing here?

"Kyle?" I said in a tired sigh.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he turned to look at me.

"Where are we?" I said still trying to wake up.

"We're just taking a little buisness stop." He said grinning at me. I stretched and yawned looking around. It was beautiful, beaches, pawm trees, sunny weather, it was amazing. But where were we?  
I looked around trying to find a sign giving any sort of clue or vivid image of where we were. I unbuckled my seat belt, as it slid up my chest with a slick zipping sound. I still couldn't figure it out, we were difinatly out of Canada, it's to warm to be. There was no snow, no clouds, only a cool breeze that drifted along ever now and then. It wasn't hot enough to be Florida or California, and then it came to me as if it were obvious.  
"We're in Vages?!" I yelled in question, making Kyle nearly drop the fries he was munching on.  
"Jeez kid! Trying to give me a heart attack?" laughed Kyle clenching his chest, "Yeah, we're in Vages. Like it?"  
"Yeah. But what are we doing here?" I asked scratching my head.  
"Like I said, we're on a little bui-"  
"Start the car!!" Jack yelled interupting Kyle mid sentence. He had a large duffle bag in his hands, it looked pretty heavy from how he was holding it. "Go go go!!!" Jack yelled jumping over the side of the car, in to the pasenger's seat. I quickly did up my seat belt in fear of getting banged around on the tight turns of the grand city.

"What's in the bag?" I asked Jack, giving him a little nudge with my hand.  
"12 Grand." Jack said with a calm voice, he was panting a little bit, trying to get his breath back from the running he was just doing.

"12 Grand?! You mean... you?"  
"Stole it." He interupted.  
"What the #?!& Jack?!" I yelled at him, confused and afraid.  
"We needed some money and now we got it! Hold on tight, it's gonna be a rough ride!"

Part 4 coming soon...


End file.
